Every Second
by Akiyama Taiga
Summary: Kau tahu, terkadang dibutuhkan pengorbanan agar penantianmu akan membuahkan hasil yang kau inginkan. Walau tak jarang juga itu dapat membunuh perasaan pelan-pelan. [My first ONE-SHOT] Mind ? RnR, please!


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Every Second © Akemi Yui**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-o0o-**

Setiap detik kau ungkap secara percuma. Hei dengarlah! Aku menunggu pertanyaanmu dan aku tinggal menjawab "_Yes I do_!"Tapi sayangnya kau tidak pernah mengatakan itu. Dan dengan bodohnya aku tetap menunggu. Hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kau masih tampak biasa saja. Kau asyik dengan duniamu, dan aku ? Hanya duduk disini melihat kau bertengkar dengan Natsu karena hal sepele. Gray.. _I'll be waiting for a while_.

"Apa yang kau bilang, _ice-brain_!"

"Kau juga, _flame-head_!"Balas pemuda _raven_ tersebut. Aku.. Bahkan seluruh isi perserikatan hanya bisa memaklumi tingkah mereka yang kelewat masa kanak-kanak. Kalau bukan Natsu yang duluan mengejek maka bisa saja Gray yang menyulut emosi Natsu. Namun biar begini mereka adalah teman yang saling melengkapi. Terkadang.

Aku menghela nafas frustasi. Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi. Gadis _scarlet _akan atau –bahkan menodongkan pedangnya tepat diwajah mereka berdua. "KALIAN INI !"

Gray dan Natsu hanya bisa meneguk ludah masing-masing, dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang seakan menggambarkan pengampunan kepada Sang Ratu kegelapan. Erza mendesah, menganggukkan kepala perlahan dan memberikan pengampunan pada mereka berdua. "Ya sudahlah…"Melihat Erza yang mulai membelakangi mereka, terlihat sorak-sorai yang setengah berbisik.

"Yeay!"Walau tanpa sadar mereka berdua tampak melupakan masalah tadi.

**-o0o-**

"J-Juvia.. Sangat senang, Gray!"

Mendengar itu Gray hanya tersenyum dengan peluh keringat disekitar bagian wajahnya. Aku tahu, rasanya Gray ingin cepat-cepat menghindar dari seorang Juvia Loxar. Gadis _aqua _yang sangat terobsesi olehnya sejak pertemuan tanpa rencana. Jujur saja, pada awalnya aku mengira kalau itu hanya sebatas rasa kekaguman Juvia terhadap Gray. Namun jika aku melihatnya akhir-akhir ini mengapa Juvia ingin sekali mencari perhatian Gray ? Apa Gadis itu menyukainya ? Ah, semakin jauh ku lihat semakin sakit rasanya karena aku juga menyukai pemuda itu. Bahkan jauh sebelum Juvia bertemu dengan Gray.

Banyak sekali paksaan ringan yang Gray tunjukkan pada Juvia. Seperti ingin mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu darinya. Tetapi tak jarang Gray juga mendapat penolakan dari Juvia, penolakan yang terkesan.. Genit!

"Lucy.. ?"Gadis _worm-book_ menepuk bahu ku, menyadarkan ku dari pandangan yang seharusnya tak boleh tertangkap oleh lensa mata ku. Ya, Gray dan Juvia. "Astaga Lucy.. Kau harus bilang padanya sebelum Gra—"

"Tunggu, Levy,"Terlihat sekali Levy agak kecewa karena aku memotong ucapannya yang belum selesai itu. Tapi sayangnya aku tahu apa yang coba Levy ucap. "Maaf.."

"Hehehe.. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tahu rasanya menjadi kau, meskipun aku belum pernah mengalaminya."Tutur Levy.

"Kau tahu, Levy.. Terkadang cinta itu.. Pembodohan."Tanpa kusadar ucapan seperti itu meluncur dari bibir ku membuat Levy sejenak mendelik sampai kacamata yang ia kenakan sedikit terturun dari pangkal hidungnya.

"A-Aku tidak heran.."BIsa dibilang kami sama. Sama-sama mengenal kalau cinta itu penuh sekali dengan pembodohan.

Kemudian tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun aku mulai beranjak dari sisi Levy yang sepertinya masih bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya, hanya saja tak coba ia ungkapkan. Berat, katup mata ku terasa penuh karena dijejalkan bulir demi bulir air mata yang sedari tadi coba ku tahan. Jenjang kaki ku agak menjarak, dan sedikit lebih cepat agar aku tidak ketahuan tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu hingga aku menembukan sebuah kursi panjang berwarna hijau tua disekitar bukit. Tempat dimana Aku, Natsu, Erza, dan Gray menghabiskan senja kami.

Ah, lagi dan lagi aku mengingat wajah pemuda _raven_ itu. Berkali-kali aku mencoba melupakan namun apa akhirnya ? Tentu aku tak menemukannya, aku tetap terperangkap di perasaan yang sama. Tak terhapus walau aku mencoba menghapusnya dari _memory _hati ku tentang Cinta.

Dan disaat aku mencoba mencari orang lain seperti Natsu, mengapa hanya bayang-bayang Gray yang melintasi benak dan fikiran ku. Seperti aku sudah tidak memiliki pilihan dalam hidupku. Apa aku bisa menggapai hatimu, Gray ? Yang jelas-jelasnya tak kuketahui kejelasannya.

Aku menangis sendiri, menumpahkan semua perasaann yang berkecambuk satu. Aku meneriakkan nama Gray dari dalam hati. Hanya dari dalam hati, hanya dari sana.

"Butuh tisu, Lucy ?"

"K-Kau !? Sedang apa kau disini ?"

Terlihat sekali dahinya mengernyit. Pertanyaan macam apa itu ? Menyadari itu mulut ku langsung ku bungkam sendiri. Terlihat lucu hingga Gray tertawa kecil ditambah jari-jari tangannya merayap keatas kepala ku. Sekedar mengusap manja. "Hahaha.. Terkadang kau aneh sekali, Lucy. Tapi aku menyukainya."

Seketika pipi ku menjadi memerah. Seperti mengerti inikah rasanya ? Walaupun terkadang bahagia tidak sesederhana itu.

.

.

.

"Lucy, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ucapkan,"

"Bilang saja. Kau tak perlu memakai jeda waktu, Gray."Aku tersenyum. "Kau terlihat canggung, ada apa ?"Aku mencondongkan tubuh ku. Agak menggodanya. Sesuatu hal yang wajar jika teman ingin mengetahuinya secara cepat, tapi tunggu !? Teman ?

"A-Aku m-menyukaimu, Lucy. Mau tidak kau menerima ku.. ?"

Sungguh, apa aku sedang tidak bermimpi ? Bukannya beberapa detik yang lalu aku masih memikirkan hal yang begitu bodoh itu, kurasa. "K-Kau tidak bercanda 'kan, Gray ? Terus bagaimana dengan perasaan Juvia."

"Kau tenang saja. Kalau urusan Juvia itu soal mudah. Yang terpenting jawabanmu itu, Lucy."

"J-Jawaban ku ?"

_Lucy, _light your fire_ ciaaat! Inilah akhir penantianmu! _

Oh, aku mendengar desas-desis suara itu. Suara Loke, si penguntit dan _play-boy _gagal. Tapi sesegara mungkin aku mengabaikannya. "J-Jawaban ku…"

Gray tampak antusias, sampai aku mendengar degub jantungnya. "_Yes I do_!"Senyum terlihat mengembang, di detik berikutnya Gray menyambut ku dalam peluknya. Membisikan beberapa kata yang membuatku kembali tersipu.

Kau tahu, terkadang dibutuhkan pengorbanan agar penantianmu akan membuahkan hasil yang kau inginkan. Walau tak jarang juga itu dapat membunuh perasaan pelan-pelan.

**THE END**


End file.
